1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to fluid systems and, more particularly, to septic systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Septic systems are well known in the art for disposing waste material found in gray water, black water, sewage, and the like and are typically used in rural residential areas where city sewage systems are unavailable. Septic systems include one or more tanks for storing and treating liquid waste. After treatment, the effluent is leached from the septic system and deposited in the soil surrounding the septic system. Under ideal conditions the septic systems effectively remove odors, waste material, and harmful bacteria from the liquid waste. It should be understood that the effectiveness of the process varies considerably upon different factors, including the capacity of the system in relation to the number of persons utilizing the facilities serviced by the septic tank and the type of waste matter entering into the septic system.
Enzymes and/or other organisms are typically added to the liquid waste, which in turn effectively disposes of the waste material. Commercial enzymes, such as RID-EX, effectively decompose the waste matter in the liquid waste. It should be understood that merely adding enzymes will not result in the full decomposition of the waste material. For example, some enzymes have the tendency to settle to the bottom of the tank, never reaching the floating waste material. In addition, some septic systems do not provide sufficient time for the enzymes to dispose of the waste material.
Although great strides have been made in septic systems, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.